Family Bond
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Emma McLeod arrives at the NCIS Navy Yard when a British ship explodes in an American convoy, as the British liaison to the American Fleet she must team up with NCIS in order to catch the culprit responsible. Secrets will be revealed which confuse agent Bishop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Explosion

Monday, 02:41 UK time. London, England

Emma groaned with frustration as she felt around on the side table for her cell phone which was ringing incessantly waking her from her sleep, brushing her long brunette hair out of her face. Johnny's arm tightened around her waist as the blaring light from the screen blinded the half sleeping couple.

"Agent McLeod?" Emma stated to the caller as she answered.

"Sorry to disturb you, love, but there's something on the news you need to see..." Her commanding officer, Neal Doherty informed her as she rooted around for the television remote beside her. She pressed the power button and the large plasma screen on the bedroom wall flickered into life.

"British naval ship the HMS Tiger has exploded whilst travelling in a convoy with the American Navy, the number of casualties has yet to be determined..." The newsreader said calmly but Emma could hear the sadness and worry in the woman's voice. She hit the mute button and the footage of the Tiger in flames filled the screen.

"Oh my God." Emma breathed in the quietness of the flat they shared. Johnny, her fiancé stared in shock at the screen, now fully awake.

"That's Andrew's ship... My brother's on that ship..." Johnny kept repeating over and over, horror apparent on his face.

"I need you to head to DC, Emma. I need you to liaise with the American navy. I need to know what happened. HMS Tiger was America's responsibility whilst she travelled with them. You're to take Johnny with you, your flight leaves at 0600. I pray Johnny's brother is a survivor." Neal said quietly a few seconds later.

"Thank you, sir. I know just where to go. Out." She put down the phone and rolled over to hug her fiancé who had begun to cry quietly beside her. She couldn't believe this had happened and now she had to go home... To NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday, 09:30, DC time. Washington DC, USA.

Emma took a deep breath as she rode up in the lift to the squadroom of the NCIS building on the Navy Yard. She hadn't been here for many years and only then had she sat in the car park waiting for her godfather to finish work to travel home with her. Johnny sat beside her in his wheelchair and squeezed her hand in reassurance. She flashed him a smile as the doors dinged and opened to reveal the squad-room. She exited first followed by Johnny who wheeled himself along behind her. She paused when she reached Gibbs' team quadrant.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A tall man with dark hair stood up to greet her. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service."

"Agent McLeod, I am here to see Director Vance." Emma said simply clutching her bag strap with her left hand as she adjusted it on her shoulder, letting her diamond engagement ring be in blatant view.

"I'll let him know you're here.." DiNozzo said and picked the desk phone, dialling directly to the Director's office. Just then Gibbs walked into the quadrant and let out a small laugh.

"Emma. Hello. What brings you here? It's good to see you." He said as he enveloped Agent McLeod in a tight hug. Emma smiled and hugged him back.

"Hi Uncle Jethro. I'm here to see Vance, I have to act as British liaison." Gibbs gave Emma a meaningful look, they obviously hadn't heard about the Tiger. "Can you arrange for me to see Da later?"

"Sure. Hello, lieutenant." This was directed behind Emma to Johnny.

"Gunny." Johnny replied and shook Gibbs' hand.

"Agent McLeod. Welcome. Shall we talk in my office." That was Vance and Emma turned to smile at him.

"Certainly, Sir." Emma agreed and made her way to the stairs, passing Johnny on her way. He smiled at her and nodded in the way she knew as him saying he would stay put.

"Gibbs, you too." Vance stated as Emma headed to join him and Gibbs nodded before following on behind the young British woman he'd known since she was a young child.

Vance's office was large with desk to one side and a great conference table on the other. Vance walked over to his his drinks cabinet, the bottle of scotch opened in preparation. As he offered it, Emma politely refused and he nodded indicating for her to sit down at the conference table. Gibbs pulled out her chair before sitting himself next to her whilst Vance sat at the head.

"What can I do for you Agent McLeod? I was not aware a British liaison wasTo be stationed with us." Vance began. Emma took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Director, it has come to the attention of the British Royal Navy that the HMS Tiger, a destroyer in your navy's care exploded sometime in the early hours this morning whilst travelling in a convoy of American ships on the Pacific. We do not know casualty numbers as yet but in the words of my boss, Agent Doherty "what the bloody hell happened?"" Emma explained.

Both Gibbs and Vance fell silent and jumped with a start when first Vance's secretary spoke from the intercom and then the tv on the wall opposite them flashed into life the evidence Emma had Seen a few hours earlier on the American news.

"Director, this has just been announced..." She said sadly.

"Oh my god..." The director breathed in shock and Gibbs eyes widened as Emma looked down at her clasped hands on the table, she half turned to speak to him.

"This is personal, uncle Jethro, Johnny's brother Andrew is on that ship and my best friend Alec Duncan. We don't know if either of them is alive yet." Emma whispered to him then her eyes flashed to the screen as the newsreader spoke.

"We have just been informed there was an American marine on board the Tiger... As to condition and any casualties we have no news..." Vance picked up the remote and hit mute.

"I take it this is to be a joint investigation, agent McLeod?"

"Yes, sir."

"Gibbs you have point on this."

"Yes, Leon." Gibbs said and led Emma to the door as Vance moved to stand behind his desk.

"Keep me in the loop." With that Gibbs shut the door behind him and Emma and led her back down to the squad-room, leaving Vance to his silent office and his prayers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday 10:35, Washington DC

After briefing Vance Emma and Gibbs returned to the squad room only to be greeted by A US marine lieutenant and The rest of Gibbs' team, all with long and worried faces.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked making his way to his desk, coffee in hand.

"Are you Special Agent Gibbs?" The lieutenant asked, standing to attention before the desk. Gibbs looked up.

"Yeah... What is it lieutenant?"

"We've just been informed of the only American casualty sir, in the explosion on HMS Tiger- a petty officer Jacob Ramirez and a British sailor was injured in the attack and is being flown to Bethesda as we speak. Do you know where I might find a Miss McLeod-Mallard? According to my CO she is listed as next of kin for the Brit, sir."

"She's standing right behind you, lieutenant." This time Emma spoke, stepping forward. Her face had paled and her voice was quiet but loud enough that the team heard her, Johnny wheeled closer to her and slipped his hand into hers in reassurance.

"I'm sorry, Miss I didn't realise you were stood there. The wounded's name is Ensign Alexander Duncan, he is currently in surgery, he was rushed in as critical. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you as yet. He was brought to Bethesda as it was quicker than flying him home." The lieutenant said in a kind tone before standing to attention as Emma nodded in stunned silence, her eyes wide in horror.

"Thank you. Is there any other news about any of the other personnel? Americans or British?" Johnny asked from beside her, worried for his brother.

"None as yet, but we'll keep you informed...?"

"Lieutenant Jonathan Grey, Her majesty's Navy."

"We'll keep you informed, lieutenant, that I assure you. Good day." The American lieutenant stood to attention once more, clicked his heels and departed the bull pen.

Just at that moment Ducky and Abby arrived in the bull pen. Abby stood beside Gibbs and Ducky moved forward to Emma, arms tenderly outstretched. Only then as she hugged him did she let tears fall from her eyes, tears she had been holding back.

"Oh, _Leannan_ , my sweet lass. It's alright, Wee Alec will be alright. He is a fighter and a highlander to boot, he's made of strong stuff. He'll pull through." Ducky rubbed the young woman's back, as he would have done with Abby. Ellie Bishop looked on with a look of confusion on her face, which was mirrored on the faces of the rest of the team aside from Gibbs.

"Oh, Da! What if he doesn't? How will I tell Auld Alec? He'd never forgive me. And what of Andrew, we've heard nothing about him!" Emma said quickly in the Gaelic Ducky had taught her years before. Johnny knew what she had said and he whispered to Gibbs the translation.

"There, there _Leannan_ , all will be well, just have faith and I'll call my friend at Bethesda for hourly updates on Wee Alec's situation, if it will calm ye nerves and worries, lass. Andrew will be just fine, Jonathan, I'm sure of it." Ducky said kindly, looking over Emma's shoulder to Johnny behind her.

"Thank ye, Doctor Mallard." Johnny nodded to him.

"I think someone ought to explain to me because I'm confused." Ellie Bishop said sitting cross-legged on her desk.

"Me too." DiNozzo added.

"And us." Abby and McGee said in unison, causing Gibbs to smile with a small laugh.


End file.
